A Chance at Normal
by CMiller13
Summary: Faith and Andrew are about to get a blast from the past when one of their cases brings the Scooby gang to Vegas.  Can Detective Lehane and CSI Wells hold it together in the face of their past with their futures right in front of them.  Warning fem/Slash
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or CSI they belong to their respective creators and networks.

Pairings: Nick/Greg, Andrew/Warrick, Eventual Faith/Sofia, Eventual Catherine/Giles.

A/N: Part of this was written by Jake456. Just thought any readers should know that.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The survivors of Sunnydale had just pulled up in front of the Hyperion Hotel after stopping and dropping off the more severely injured at the hospital. The Scooby gang, Andrew, Faith and the Fang gang all talked about what they should do now. Well the Scooby and Fang gangs did, Faith and Andrew were both deep in thought about how either of them could rejoin society with their criminal records. Faith knew her record was more likely to cause problems then Andrew's because hers were here in LA, while Andrew's were somewhere in the crater known as Sunnydale.

That night both Faith and Andrew had a dream instructing them to go see the Oracles. Then next day Faith pulled Angel off to the side where Andrew was standing and asked, "Fang how do we get in to see the Oracles?"

The Broody Vampire asked, "Why?"

"Dreams."

Angel nodded his head before leading the two out of the hotel and to the Oracles.

Once there the Female Oracle spoke, "Sending you both back to prison is not what we want. So any records or memories of the crimes you committed will be erased from the minds of all but your fellow champions. But not things you may have done while incarcerated."

Faith spoke up, "When you say our fellow champions you mean B and her friends and Fang and his group? As for the thing we did, what like me getting my GED?"

"Yes, we speak of the Souled Vampire and the Golden Slayer. And yes."

With that Faith and Andrew were dismissed. The two headed to a diner not that far from the hotel and talked.

Faith asked, "What are you going to do now?"

Andrew replied, "I'm thinking of going back to school. What about you?"

"Something similar hey, want to go to Vegas?"

"Sure."

With that said the two got some money from Angel and then got on the first bus out of LA that was heading for Vegas.

* * *

><p>It had be two months since the two friends left LA and entered Vegas, where Andrew enrolled into the University and majored in forensics, while Faith enjoying the irony headed to the police academy.<p>

The instructors at both the academy and the University were shocked as their newest recruits breezed through the courses. All the instructors couldn't help thinking these two would finish their courses in half the time most other have.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of years later after Faith left the academy at the top of her class as Andrew headed to working in the labs as a tech.<p>

Tonight happened to be Faith's first case as a Detective. The former Dark Slayer started to talk with some of the witnesses when one of the Crime Lab issued Tahoe's pulled up. Faith looked up momentarily her eyebrows went up as a in her mind gorgeous blonde bombshell climbed out of the driver's seat. Faith then noticed her little 'brother' Andrew climb out the other side.

After calling over a uniform to finish taking statements, Faith headed over to the CSIs that had just shown up. She greeted them with, "Hey Andy. CSI…"

Sofia looked over at the new detective thinking two things that Detective Lehane was beautiful and also came across as arrogant. "Curtis, Sofia Curtis. So Det. Lehane what happened here?"

Andrew looked over at his mentor for the evening as his best friend/big sister spoke. He decided just to wave before following the two women. He listened as Faith explained everything that she noticed and was told by witnesses and first responders.

Faith led the two CSIs to the body saying, "No one's touched anything outside of checking for a pulse."

Sofia replied, "Thank you Detective," as she got to work processing the scene. Faith sensing a dismissal nodded her head before leaving the room to let the two CSIs work.

The case ended with the spouse doing it and was pretty much an open and shut case.

* * *

><p>Months had pasted since Faith's first case as a detective. She watched as her little brother started to get more serious with one of the other CSI's. She knew he had been seeing or flirting with this Warrick Brown for at least a month before she had qualified for her shield.<p>

Over the last months Faith found herself drawn to CSI Curtis, Faith realized that the blonde CSI seemed to think she was conceited. So tonight being her night off, Faith decided to go clubbing to blow off some steam and maybe even get laid.

On the other side of the city, Sofia also had the night off. She decided to try and get the annoyingly good looking Detective Lehane out of her head by going out and dancing.

Upon entering the club, Faith scanned the room for anyone that would catch her interest for the night. Of course it turned out to be just her luck that the object of her thoughts was here when she was. Muttering to herself, "shit. Really?"

Oblivious to the detective's thoughts, Sofia was dancing to the beat of the song with her eyes closed. The blonde CSI was so enthralled with the music she didn't feel as someone slide up to dance behind her.

Faith watched as the blonde danced in her own world before deciding to just get the scientist out of her system. The Dark Slayer slide up behind the blonde, her hands lightly grazed Sofia's hips as the two fell into a rhythm.

Sofia tensed up at the light graze on her hips before relaxing into the rather feminine body behind her. About half way through the song, she spun around and wrapped her arms around her partner's neck. Opening her eyes, Sofia found herself staring into the very dark eyes of one Detective Lehane.

The two danced with such passion that they ended up gaining an audience. As the song came to a close, Faith basically ripped herself away from her blonde co-worker. Stalking to the bar, the Dark Slayer didn't notice as Sofia following her.

Sofia caught up with Faith at the bar. She spun the brunette detective around grabbing Faith by the back of her neck before pulling her into a deep kiss. The blonde was a little shocked that she let her hormones control her actions but the brunette wasn't helping at all by kissing back with just as much passion as she sees the detective use when working a case.

Faith was shocked when she was spun around. Over the past years, Faith had worked with her sensing ability and her reflexes. So finding herself spun around and kissed shocked the Dark Slayer. Faith ignored the bartender as he put her drink on the bar in favor of pulling her blonde co-worker flush into her body. As the two pulled apart for air, Faith fished out a twenty and paid for her drink before picking it up and downing it in one shot.

Sofia was breathing deeply as she watched Faith down her drink. The two had a few more drinks before heading back out on the floor. They danced while fighting the growing tension and desire. After a few hours, Sofia was nice and tipsy. She even started to forget why she didn't get along with Faith while at work.

The two had caught a cab and spent hours exploring one another before passing out. The next morning found Faith in her bed while her partner of the night banged around trying to escape. The Dark Slayer caught a glimpse of long blonde hair as Sofia rushed out the door. Faith muttered, "Fuck," as she flopped back on to her bed.

* * *

><p>About a month or two later, Faith found herself with a new partner in Sofia, who decided to finish the qualifications for her shield. Both Det. Lehane and Curtis were sent to a breaking and entering. Sofia glanced over at the brunette waiting to see if Faith would make some sort of crude remark about their night together or that she just couldn't get enough of the brunette that she had to jump to detective to be around her more. So the fact that Lehane didn't say anything outside of asking for the address confused the former CSI.<p>

Faith sighed, "Do you need something Det. Curtis?" Faith was fighting herself not to jump the blonde when she found out they'd be working much more closely than before. The Dark Slayer couldn't help but be confused as to why sleeping with the blonde didn't help resolve her attraction to the new detective. Faith was used to once doing something it would, then be out of her system but that wasn't the case with Sofia and it was bothering her.

Sofia studied the brunette before replying, "No Lehane, I don't." She then turned away confused why she felt hurt by the formality of their conversation.

"Good, then we can get this case solved and my little brother can become a full fledge CSI."

The two exited the car and spoke with the uniforms, witnesses, bystanders, and the owner before the Tahoe rolled up and Sara Sidle and Andrew climbed out.

Sara turned to Andrew, "Now remember your lead so this is your show."

Andrew replied, "Got it." The two CSI walked over to the two detectives before heading into the crime scene. The two collected their evidence and headed back to the lab to analogize it.

The case was quick as any open and shut case could be. Andrew found himself promoted to CSI from lab tech.

* * *

><p>Andrew looked at the tall dark man who had somehow brought him out his shell he hadn't wanted to fall in love with anyone again ever but Warrick Brown did bring him out his little safe world and Warrick was so patient with me Andrew thought every time I pulled away he pulled back towards him.<p>

Warrick's eyes took in his little geek the guy was just so cute he had made CSI so fast it wasn't even fucking funny. Saunders was still fuming about it on how quickly Andrew made it but Andrew worked his little ass and Warrick thought bad don't think about Andrew's ass yet he had only convinced the boy he was flirting after a month and than six months of nothing but hand holding and kisses.

Warrick is not Warren Andrew told himself. Warrick won't hurt me he looked Warrick over and thought when did he fall for him he wanted to give Warrick what all boyfriends did for their men they were boyfriends right? Warrick has been super patient with me.

As they ate dessert Andrew gulped he wanted this yeah Andrew wanted his chocolate lover to be with him yeah he did he knew he and thought oh Warrick's looking at me he has really pretty eyes no focus and stared back at Warrick.

"Baby," Warrick said, "you've been a bit quiet and usually you're chattering away like a little squirrel something wrong?"

"No," Andrew squeaked, "but umm War I want you tonight to be umm with me tonight I'm ready."

Warrick whispered, "you sure baby if you aren't ready I can wait."

"Want my chocolate lover," Andrew grumbled and shyly put his hand on Warrick's knee

"Chocolate lover," Warrick chuckled at Andrew's words and said, "if I'm your chocolate man you're my vanilla Ice cream geek."

Andrew stared, "vanilla ice cream geek?"

"Cause," Warrick whispered into Andrew's ear, "you're so sweet gonna lick you all over tonight."

"Oh," Andrew squeaked out and raised his hand and yelled, "check please!"

The ride to Warrick's place was shorter than Andrew expected when they got out Warrick grabbed Andrew and carried him into the house Andrew made a mock struggle but gave in and nuzzled Warrick and Warrick grinned as he claimed

Andrew's mind was on overdrive his hormones surged as Warrick did to what he called his thing after he felt Warrick leave his body he looked at Warrick and said, "that was wow that was just wow umm can't speak too well right now or think."

Warrick wiped a bit of sweat from Andrew and said, "Sweets it was everything I wanted our first time to be like."

Andrew snuggled to Warrick his head resting on Warrick's chest and muttered, "love you Warrick really do."

"Shit I know," Warrick said as he held Andrew close to him and caressed Andrew's pale skin and whispered, "got a secret vanilla man love you too," and kissed Andrew's pink lips with his own.

* * *

><p>A week later Faith and Andrew both had the night off. The two siblings as far as they were concerned got together and just hang out. The two hadn't really had that much time with Andrew's job, Faith's job, Andrew's boyfriend, and Faith's confusion. So tonight the two decided to just talk and maybe her little brother could help straighten out her head for her.<p>

Faith spoke, "Hey Andy boy, how're you doing?"

Andrew replied, "Hey Fay, I'm good how about yourself?"

"I'm conflicted."

"Why?"

The Dark Slayer groaned, "Det. Curtis."

Andrew grinned, "Oh, so your blonde obsession huh?"

Faith glared at the boy saying, "I'm not obsessed."

"Uh-huh, so you don't want her like I have my chocolate lover?"

Faith grinned, "Wait… wait… wait your chocolate lover? What does he call you?"

Andrew blushed, "his vanilla ice cream geek. But this isn't about me it's about you and your blonde obsession."

Faith sighed, "Andy I think I like her more than just as a roll in the hay. But we're co-workers, and not just working different shifts either, no Sofia and I are partners more often than not."

Andrew studied his big sister before saying, "Faith, I personally think you should go for it."

"Why? Didn't she hate me for being conceited?"

"No, Faith I don't think that she hated you. I think the attraction was both ways from the get go but with you both having explosive personalities well, there was only two ways it could have gone. It just took awhile for the second way to kick in."

The two chatted for a while longer before both headed to their respective homes not knowing that a blast from the past was going to be heading their way.

* * *

><p>please review.<p>

tbc.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or CSI they belong to their respective creators and networks.

Pairings: Nick/Greg, Andrew/Warrick, Eventual Faith/Sofia, Eventual Catherine/Giles.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Three friends who had known each other for going on five years had decided to visit Las Vegas as a graduation trip. The three were having a hell of a good time dancing and drinking. An older man in is late twenties walked up to the brunette while her two friend were out dancing. The gentleman offered to buy her a drink.

Dawn went to the bar to rest for a bit as her two Slayer friends continued to dance and draw a crowd. When an older guy offered to buy her a drink, the young Summers thought nothing of it and accepted. After finishing her drink Dawn started to feel woozy, so the guy offered to call her a cab.

A drugged and spaced out Dawn was dragged down an ally by the man who bought her a drink. As her attacker started to strip her and himself, Rona and Vi had exited the club calling for their friend. Dawn started to become more aware as her attacker thrusted himself deep inside her. She screamed loud enough that both Rona and Vi heard her over the music of the club. The man pounded into her quickly before he got off. Pulling out roughly the rapist bolted away from his victim just as the two Slayers entered the alleyway.

Rona pulled out her cell and called 911 as she and her redheaded friend tried to calm Dawn. Vi had also pulled out her phone to call the Council's United States House to get a message to the Scooby gang overseas.

* * *

><p>At the lab, Grissom got a call from Sofia about a rape case that happened to match one that Andrew was working on. The bug man called all his CSIs to the break room. He was glad to have his team back together after the fiasco of Andrew being buried alive. He looked over his team knowing they all thought he didn't know about some of the relationships that had started. Grissom first studied his two youngest CSIs, Greg and Andrew got off on the wrong foot because of Andrew's promotion happened so quickly but now the two got on great. He also noticed that Greg would periodically glance over at the Texan. Grissom then looked over at Nick himself and saw Warrick and Nicky joking around. He also noticed that Greg wasn't the only one taking glances in their partners direction, Warrick was glancing at his fince ever one in awhile to make sure he was still there. He then last but not least glanced at the two women on his team as they sat at the table drinking their coffee waiting for him to start.<p>

Clearing his throat he spoke, "Alright assignments, Catherine, Andrew, I need you two to meet with Det. Lehane at the hospital to collect evidence and a statement from the victim. While Warrick, Greg and I will head to the scene where Sofia is, Sara and Nick you have a DB on Henderson Brass is waiting for you there."

* * *

><p>Catherine and Andrew met with Faith outside the hospital where she was hanging up her cell. The three entered and found out where the victim's room was.<p>

Catherine asked, "So Det. Lehane, What do you know?"

Faith gave a grimace saying, "Vic's early twenties, celebrating a graduation with a trip to Vegas. Drugged then raped in an off alley. Or at least that's what Sofia got from the vic's friends. Just got off the phone when you two got here."

Andrew asked, "Where were you earlier, Fay?"

"Sleeping, I was off but you know on call. Plus my apartment's closer to the hospital."

"Thought you hated hospitals Faith."

The brunette detective stuck her tongue out at her brother as they entered the elevator to get to the victim's room.

Catherine scolded, "Children don't make me separate you two."

Faith winked at Catherine, "You could separate me anytime."

The older blonde CSI smirked before replying, "Oh honey, I don't swing that way. And besides aren't you eyes on a certain blonde Detective"

The Dark Slayer shrugged saying, "That's alright you're a total MILF." She then groans saying, "Am I that obvious?"

Andrew chuckled, "Yes Faith you are."

The three entered the room as Faith introduced them all, "This is CSI Willow and…"

The girl on the bed interrupted her saying, "Faith? Andrew?"

Both former Sunnydalers gasp, "Dawn!"

Catherine watched the three as both Andrew and Faith started to move towards the young woman named Dawn. She called out, "Freeze. Andrew, Faith, both of you know procedure. You can't touch the victim until she's been processed. Andrew since you know her you can't handle the evidence if you want to catch this perp and make sure he stays in prison for good."

Both Faith and Andrew nodded before stepping out of the room. Faith got on her phone calling Brass, "Hey Jim. I can't work this case. "

Over the line, Brass asked, "Why?"

"I know the victim and from the description of the witnesses that Sofia told me. Well I think I know them too."

Brass hummed, "Okay come take over these case. And I'll work with Sofia on that one."

"Got it." She hung up and looks up just in time to see a group of people she didn't want to see ever again, "Shit!"

* * *

><p>Andrew had called Grissom, "Griss, I can't work this case, I have a conflict of interest."<p>

Grissom asked, "Would you like to work with Nick and Sara on their case?"

"Sure." Andrew's head snapped up when he heard Faith's exclaimed curse. He watched as the Scooby gang stalked up to Faith.

Buffy was three feet from Faith when she swung out at her Dark haired counterpart. Willow and Xander both glared at the two in their minds cowards.

Catherine had come out of the room just in time to see a petite blonde woman swing on Detective Lehane. Calling out, "You know you could get arrested for assaulting a law enforcement officer."

Faith chuckled as she had ducked the swing saying, "Not really Cath. I'd like you to meet Ambassador Summers. She's your vic's older sister."

Buffy snarled, "Don't call my sister a vic."

Faith sneered at the blonde, "That's what she is. And personally I don't know if she's one of the lucky ones or not. The bastard who did this is a serial rapist/killer, B. So most of his victims end up dead, but Ms. Muffet in there now has to live the knowledge that she was raped."

Giles decided to try and calm everyone down asking, "Faith what are you and Andrew doing here?"

Xander added, "Yeah last we saw you two, were running with your tails between your legs."

Catherine raised an eyebrow before answering for her co-workers, "Faith's a LVPD Detective and Andrew's the youngest CSI in our lab. Both are amazing at their jobs." The older CSI then turn disregarding the new arrivals to talk to her co-workers, "Faith, are you and Andrew working another case?" At their nods she continued, "Well you should get going."

Willow huffed, "If they're so good at their jobs then why are they leaving?"

A gruff voice from behind the Scoobies said, "It's a conflict in interest. If either Lehane or Wells worked this case and we catch the guy who did it the DA could use their connection to the vic as a way to overturn any convictions."

Faith spoke up saying, "Jim, you have anything for me on Sidle and Stokes' case?"

Brass gave a small smile, "Yeah, kid you need to head to the Strip to find the husband. Vega and some Uni's are covering the scene."

The Scoobies all asked if they could go in. As both Brass and Catherine studied their young co-workers, the older CSI asked, "So how the Mayor and Sheriff taking this case?"

Faith sighed, "Well it should end up as a high profile case. Vic is the sister of a foreign Diplomat and the adopted daughter of a Queen's knighted English gentleman."

Brass asked, "How do you know this Lehane?"

Andrew and Faith shared a look before the brunette answered, "Just because they didn't keep tabs on us didn't mean we didn't keep tabs on them."

* * *

><p>Inside the room, Willow put up a spell that kept the nature of their conversation from being known by those outside the spell. Buffy was fuming the first time she sees her dark haired counterpart in five years and it's because her sister was raped.<p>

Xander spoke up, "So who thinks that the LVPD is crazy to give Psycho Slayer a .9mm gun?"

Dawn whimpered from the bed, "I wasn't just imagining that. That really was Faith and Andrew?"

Giles walked to one side of Dawn's bed and offered the young woman in it his hand as he replied, "Yes my dear it was. And according to a couple of their superiors the two of them are quite good at their jobs."

Buffy scoffed, "if they're so good at their jobs why didn't they prevent this from happening?"

Giles sighed, "They are law enforcement. They are not clairvoyant."

For the rest of the visit, the Scoobies tried to take Dawn's mind off what had happened to her. All the while thinking why did everything bad that happens to Dawn happen on a Tuesday.

* * *

><p>tbc.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or CSI they belong to their respective creators and networks.

Pairings: Nick/Greg, Andrew/Warrick, Eventual Faith/Sofia, Eventual Catherine/Giles.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

After Brass and Catherine watched their younger colleges leave the hospital, the two turned and enter the younger Summers' hospital room. They examined the small group surrounding their newest victim. Brass didn't know what to make of these folks, from what little Lehane had said, he had a feeling this was going to end up bringing in the Mayor, the Sheriff, and Ecklie. While Catherine took the time to first check out the older gentleman before studying the group that spoke badly of one of her CSI and a Detective she enjoyed working with.

Brass spoke up first, "Alright, Ms. Summers, and I'm Captain Jim Brass of the LVPD. I'm sure you already know CSI Willows. I'd like to ask you a few questions if that alright."

Xander glared as he said, "Are the LVPD crazy? That they don't do background checks on those, they hire?"

Brass studied the young eye patched man before saying, "Yes, we do. Both Lehane and Wells were clean. No records outside of drivers' licenses and small bank accounts."

Buffy stopped Xander by saying, "Enough Xand, these people are here to catch the person who did this not fight us on who knows Faith and Andrew better."

The aged police Captain spoke to the blonde Diplomat, "Ambassador Summers don't expect special treatment just because of your status. You swing on one of my detectives again and I will personally cuff you and take you downtown."

Buffy nodded before Brass and Catherine started to talk with Dawn. Brass wrote down every detail that the young brunette said. He then thanked the bed bound young woman before leading Catherine out the door.

Giles excused himself saying he needed to get a cup of coffee before following the two older LVPD employees out. He called out, "Excuse Me. Ms. Willows, Captain Brass, May I have a moment of your time please."

Both Detective and CSI shared a look before nodding at the Englishman. Catherine asked, "What can we help you with Sir Giles?"

Giles cleared his throat, "I was hoping to get the contacted information for Andrew and Faith."

Brass asked with slight suspicion thinking of the reaction of the young adult the British man arrived with, "Why?"

"Because I would like to see how they are doing, it's been 5 years since the fall of Sunnydale and just as long since Faith and Andrew left our group. A mutual friend of myself and Faith was the only one who knew what happened to them and he wouldn't tell any of us."

Catherine asked, "Then why would those in there call them cowards?"

Giles sighed, "Ms. Willows you must understand that each of those young people have a history with Faith and Andrew. And it's a history that I won't reveal because that should be up to Det. Lehane and CSI Wells."

Brass asked, "So all you want is to talk with Lehane and Wells. Not cause them trouble?"

"No. I'd like to speak with them that's it."

Catherine and Brass shared a look before the CSI said, "Come on. I'll take you to the lab you may be able to catch them there."

* * *

><p>At the lab Sara and Nick were filling Andrew in on the case just as Faith entered the room. The three CSIs all nodded at the detective before Nick took a page from Hodges and Sara got one from Wendy. Andrew and Faith both started going over parts of the case that Faith could start talking to people. As the two walked through the labs they came upon Catherine returning from the hospital, but she wasn't alone. Behind her was Giles as both Faith and Andrew froze on the spot.<p>

Giles clears his throat before pulling his glasses off and polishing them. He then spoke softly, "Faith. Andrew I'd like to speak with you both if that's alright?" The former Watcher watched as both young adults warily agreed to talk with him. Andrew and Faith flanked Giles before leading him to the break room.

Faith sighed as she sat, "Alright Sir Giles. What do you want to know?"

Giles blinked, "Faith, you can still just call me Giles or whatever unique nickname you had for me."

The brunette gave a small smile, "I don't know, Jeeves." Upon seeing the softened look on the older man's face she continued in a teasing tone, "Calling you anything other than your proper title could get me in trouble with my bosses."

"Yes, well. Anyways how have you both been?" The Brit directed the question at both of them.

Andrew gave a quiet start as his phone vibrated, "Wells." He listened to Sara as she explained that she needed him to go out to the scene and check something for her. Andrew agreed before hanging up, he then turned to Faith asking, "Can you take me out to Henderson, Sara wants me to see if I could find something," turning to Giles the blond CSI apologized, "I'm sorry Mr.-Sir Giles but we need to get back to work maybe a rain check on that talk."

After the Englishman gave his nod, the two left the break room to try and solve their case. They left him there thinking as Grissom arrived in time to watch the short conversation and the older gentleman's reaction to his CSI and Detective. Grissom called out to Giles, "Sir Giles, I will be willing to answer some questions if you have any."

Giles looked up at the voice before agreeing, "Yes, that would be splendid. Though I have one question, why did Faith, I mean Detective Lehane seem so protective of An-CSI Wells?"

Grissom studied the Englishman before leading the gentleman to his office. Once inside the bug expert closed the door behind the former Watcher. Walking around his desk Grissom sat down and started to tell Giles the story of Andrew being buried alive.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_The Swing shift was a little short handed for the evening so Catherine called Andrew in asking if he could help cover one of her lower priority cases. The blond young man said he would. He had driven out to the scene to find the Uniform waiting for him. After talking with the beat cop, Andrew started to process the scene. He first studied the body part that was on the ground as the officer stood nearby. Said officer asked if he could step away for a bit before losing his last meal by the squad car._

_Andrew then started to follow the evidence away from the cop. When he got to a bag that looked like collected evidence from another case, the blond CSI was rightfully confused. He didn't even notice someone was sneaking up on him until it was too late._

_About an hour later, Grissom and Catherine arrived on the scene where they found Brass chewing out the Uniform about not paying attention to the CSI. Ecklie spoke to both Supervisors about this being the only case that the lab would be working on._

_Just then an unmarked police car pulled up and out climbed Detective Lehane and CSI Brown. Faith stalked right up to the Uniform that was supposed to be watching her little brother and hauled him up by his collar barking out, "What the Fuck were you thinking?"_

_Every single person on the scene stopped what they were doing to watch in amazement at the feat of a 5'7" woman holding up a 6'1" man by nothing but his collar. Brass shook out of his shock first and grabbed Faith shoulder saying, "Lehane, let him breathe."_

_The Dark Slayer took a deep breath and closed her eyes to mentally fight her darker impulse to hurt the man she was holding. Letting go of the officer, Faith turned to Brass saying, "We got to find him."_

_Ecklie watched as Detective Lehane had lifted a man half a foot taller than her before wondering what the relationship between Lehane and Wells was. So he turned and asked Warrick, "Brown, What's the connection between Det. Lehane and CSI Wells? Are they in a relationship?"_

_Faith, who had heard the question, answered, "No Ecklie, Andrew's my little brother maybe not by blood but by choice."_

_The lab director nodded his understanding before regretfully leaving to deal with everything back at the lab. Grissom and Catherine watched as Faith placed her hand on Warrick's shoulder before the dark haired detective lead the dark skinned CSI off the crime scene. Both Grave and Swing shift Supervisors knew that Warrick had be dating the Detective's brother so they were glad when Faith led him away._

_Later that evening the team plus Faith got an envelope delivered to the lab. They watched a live feed of Andrew in the coffin. It had been seven hours after they got the feed when Faith left for the break room do to a headache._

_Faith sat in one of the chairs and started to meditate because she couldn't seem to think straight. As she did she suddenly found herself hearing Andrew's panicked thoughts and remembered that they had done a spell to talk telepathically. So as she sat there, Faith heard a slight mention of the light making the fan stop._

_The Dark Slayer remembered that every time they pushed the button to see Andrew the light was on. That means that every time the video feed cuts out the light cuts out, Faith realizing this bolted to the AV room just in time to stop Warrick from pushing the button, she grabbed his wrist saying, "Stop."_

_Warrick tried to pull his arm out of her hand while glaringly asking, "Why? I thought you were worried about Andrew too?"_

"_I am. But what if every time we push that button the secondary source of air cuts off?"_

_All the team had come in following Faith's abrupt bolt from the break room to hear her thoughts. Warrick agreed to leave the feed for two minutes the same amount of time that the feed played just to see if what Faith thought was right. With that Faith when back to the break room to meditate and try to get through Andrew's panicked thoughts._

* * *

><p><em>Inside the plastic coffin, Andrew realized that the light hadn't turned back on right after it cut off. The former Sunnydale survivor slowly started to calm down when he heard what he thought was Faith's voice. It said, 'Andrew, I need you to listen to me. If you can hear me answer.'<em>

_Andrew figuring out that it was Faith in his head replied, 'Faith?'_

'_Hey Skywalker, I need to know if you have your gun?'_

'_Yeah, and there's a few glow sticks here.'_

'_Good take the gun and shoot the light when it comes on next.'_

_Just then the light came back on. Andrew grabbed his gun and loaded it before turning it onto the light and pulled the trigger._

* * *

><p><em>In the lab, the two minutes of no video were up and Warrick was anxious to see his geek. He clicked the button to see Andrew grabbing his gun. Warrick cried out, "No!"<em>

_Faith and the rest of the team ran into the AV room to see Andrew loading his gun. Faith watched as the Luke Skywalker to her Han Solo did exactly like she told him too. She muttered, "Nice shot kid that's one in a million." As the shot when off on the screen and the light goes out. The other's watch in fear that their co-worker was about to take his own life, when the light went out all froze until a greenish glow filled the screen and they all could see Andrew's outline._

_Warrick turned to Faith in confusion as he asked, "What did you mean, 'Nice shot kid that's one in a million.'?"_

_The Dark Slayer looked up at her brother's mate; Faith shook her head thinking, 'mate? When did I start thinking like a primal?' She then focused back in on the dark skinned man before replying, "He did exactly like I told him too."_

_Greg asked, "Why did you quote Han Solo's line as he and Luke Skywalker blow up the first Death Star."_

_Grissom asked right after, "How did you tell Andrew to do that, he doesn't have his cell phone."_

_Faith's gaze snapped away from her brother's boy to his boss as she snarled in a sarcastic tone, "The Force. Now don't we need to find this bastard to get my baby brother back?"_

_Warrick agree, "Yeah, we do."_

_David Hodges had answered Greg's question with, "That's easy. Faith is to Andrew what Han is to Luke."_

_Greg, Sara, Nick and Catherine all raised their eyebrows at the lab rat before Warrick turned to Faith asking, "Translate."_

_Faith took a deep breath before replying, "Andy once said that my personality reminded him of Han Solo when we were watching Star Wars. So I asked him does that make you Luke. He said Yeah."_

_Nick asked, "But how did Hodges know this?"_

"_3PO there knows because Skywalker took a liking to him."_

* * *

><p><em>A few more hours later and Grissom had taken the money Catherine had gotten from her father to the drop point. The guy blew himself up. They interviewed his daughter. They were running out of time.<em>

_When they found out where Andrew was buried it was nightfall again. They all had spread out looking all over the place. Just then Catherine found the video feed's wireless connection. Everyone grabbed a shovel and started to dig up the soil._

_Catherine got a call from Hodges about a bomb under the coffin. Grissom called out to Andrew, "Andrew, Andrew, Luke!" The blond young man in the plastic coffin looked up at the etymologist and listened to what he was trying to say. They evened Andrew's weight and pulled the boy out._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Grissom ended with, "We got him out of there and Warrick proposed to him. I also think they were talking about moving in together officially."<p>

Giles voice took on a tone that his children called his Ripper voice, "He bloody well better be alright and well protected."

Grissom looked over his glasses at the other man before saying, "Between Faith and Warrick, Andrew was one of the safest CSI I have. Or do you doubt Detective Lehane's abilities?"

Giles calmed himself a little before saying, "No the Faith I knew would move heaven, hell and earth if she was loyal to you."

The two men sat in silence after that before the former Watcher left to head back to the hospital. All the while thinking about what the Graveyard Supervisor told him.

* * *

><p>tbc...<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or CSI they belong to their respective creators and networks.

Pairings: Nick/Greg, Andrew/Warrick, Eventual Faith/Sofia, Eventual Catherine/Giles.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Over the next couple of days, Andrew, Sara, Nick and Faith closed the case they were working on. While Grissom and the others started to wrap up the Summers' rape case. Sofia and Brass were interrogating the suspect, when Faith entered observation. The Dark Slayer noticed the Assistant Director Conrad Ecklie, Under Sheriff McKeen, Ambassador Summers, and Sir Rupert Giles all looking through the one-way mirror.

McKeen turned to the doorway and noticed one of his Detectives slowly walking towards the small group. He spoke, "Detective Lehane you're not supposed to be involved with this case."

Faith glanced at her sister Slayer and the former Watcher before looking at the Under Sheriff with a reply of, "I'm not the one doing the interrogation. I'm just here to observe the bastard that hurt Ms Muffet."

Ecklie raised his eyebrow, "Ms Muffet? I thought the victims name was Ms Summers?"

Instead of Faith replying, Buffy spoke up from her corner, "Well Director Ecklie, Faith has a tendency to give people nicknames. And Ms Muffet was something Faith always called Dawnie, well that, Brat, or Daybreak."

Faith gave a soft chuckle, "If Daybreak had three nicknames how many did I give you, B?"

The blonde Slayer turned to the brunette Detective saying, "I lost count. Though I know you stuck with 'B' the most." Faith nodded her head in agreement with Buffy's comment.

The group turned back to the mirror to watch the interrogation. When the suspect said something all the group looked up at the slamming of the door. Giles and Buffy along with Ecklie and the Under Sheriff all noticed that Faith was no longer in observation with them. The four looked back through the mirror to find the brunette.

* * *

><p>In the interrogation room, Sofia and Brass were questioning the suspect. The two detectives laid out the evidence and facts in front of the man. The man admitted to it saying, "Girl was great. Too bad I didn't have more time with her."<p>

All three looked up as the door swung open slamming into the wall. Brass watched passively as Detective Lehane, stalked into the room. Sofia looked at the brunette Detective before glancing at Brass. The Captain shrugged at the blonde Detective. The two moved to intercepted Faith but had moved to slow.

Faith's face, eyes, and body looked deadly that of a predator that had found its prey. She spoke softly as she stalked towards the man, "Enjoyed it did you? Wouldn't mind another go, huh?" She had yanked him right out of his sit and slammed him into the wall speaking very quietly in his ear, "Why don't you try me on for size? I know you ain't completely human. So you know the following titles and names right?" She watched him nod as continuing, "Buffy Summers, the Queen of the Slayers, Dawn Summers, your last victim. Now I'm guessing you aren't a stupid guy, right? Well, how about this title, the person holding you up, aka me. I'm the Dark Slayer."

The man froze in her hold realizing just how much trouble he brought upon himself. He paled completely by the time Sofia and Brass were able to pull Faith off him. Then Brass called a uniform to take the man to lock up.

Sofia asked, "What was that about?"

As Faith took a deep breath Buffy, Giles and the two others that were in observation came out. The Under Sheriff agreed, "Yes, Detective Lehane what was that all about?"

Faith made eye contacted with both Buffy and Giles before answering, "Ten years ago, I made a promise to a classy lady that I would never be the reason her youngest daughter was hurt and that if she's hurt by someone else then, she didn't care how I did it but that I make the bastard pay."

Buffy asked, "When did you make my mom that promise?"

"A week before I ended up in that coma."

Buffy stiffened, "When where you any…"

Giles interrupted saying, "I think this conversation would be better kept in the family, yes?"

Faith nodded her head saying, "Andrew wants to visit Dawn and well so do I." At both Sunnydalers nods, Faith turned to Brass and Sofia asking, "Would you both be willing to come with? I know Andy's asking Rick and Griss to be there too."

The two other detectives looked at one another before Brass answered for both, "Sure."

Faith then turned to the two bosses saying, "I'm sorry Ecklie, Under Sheriff. If you want to take suspend me or take my badge that's alright."

McKeen, who wanted to look good in front of the foreign powers, said, "I don't think that's necessary. But do something like that again and you will lose your badge."

Faith nodded her understanding before turning back to her sister Slayer and former Watcher saying, "Andrew and I will meet you at the hospital."

* * *

><p>Andrew and Faith exited the elevator with the two other investigators and detectives. The small group headed to the room that they knew Dawn was in. The six walked inside to find the two witnesses from the case standing on either side of the bed.<p>

Andrew reached behind him grabbing Warrick's hand before clearing his throat, "Hey Dawn, Vi, and Rona."

Both Slayers waved at the two former Sunnydalers as Dawn asked softly, "Rona, Vi could you two wait outside. Please." They nodded and left. The bed bound Summers looked over both Detective and CSI before asking, "Faith, could you sing for me?"

Faith nods before starting.

"_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise  
>I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes<br>Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize  
>It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie<br>And as long as I can feel you holding on  
>I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong <em>

Just as Faith started to sing the chorus the Scooby gang entered with the two Sunnydale Slayers.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_  
><em>'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start<em>  
><em>I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave<em>  
><em>Was it something I said or just my personality?<em>

_Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize_  
><em>It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie<em>  
><em>And as long as I can feel you holding on<em>  
><em>I won't fall, even if you said I wrong<em>

_I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_  
><em>'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start<em>  
><em>I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave<em>  
><em>Was it something I said or just my personality?<em>

_When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide_  
><em>When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside<em>  
><em>It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me<em>  
><em>You thought that you knew<em>

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_  
><em>'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start<em>  
><em>I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave<em>  
><em>Was it something I said or just my personality?<em>

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_  
><em>'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start<em>  
><em>I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave<em>  
><em>Was it something I said or just my, just myself<em>  
><em>Just myself, myself, just myself<em>

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying"_

Everyone clapped after she was done. Xander and Willow were both grudgingly amazed at the fact Faith could sing. While Sofia was trying hard to remember that her fellow Detective was conceited and not swoon at the song.

After everyone stopped clapping, Xander asked with an ugly sneer on his face, "So why where you anywhere near Ms. Summers before you were in your coma?"

Faith studied the dark haired man blankly before replying, "The only person that deserves to know is B."

Dawn glared at Xander wondering what the one eyed man's problem was as she answered, "I had a nightmare. She was trying to make me feel better. In fact she sang that same song then too."

Buffy sighed, "Faith, why?"

The dark haired detective cleared her throat as she explained, "I was in need of some guidance at the time. No offence Giles, but you didn't really have my trust, Wes was a joke and the Mayor wouldn't have like what I needed help with. So that left one adult that I could talk too. I waited outside the gallery while you and your friends were in school. Joyce found me and asked me what was wrong. I told her everything that had happened up until that point. She and I talked for a bit and she suggested that I stick to what I was originally thinking."

Buffy stopped Faith by asking, "My mom knew everything?"

"Yep, she decided to help me out a bit. After every big event that happened leading up to the week before my coma, I would go see Lady J and Daybreak. Of course I did this while you were out because you weren't too fond of me at that point." That caused Buffy to give a half-hearted chuckle as Faith continued, "Then the week before being put in a coma, Dawn had a nightmare. I sang to her and after she went back to sleep, Joyce made me promise that no one would hurt Dawn, not even me." She sighed before adding, "Well, I broke that promise. Okay not completely, I've never hurt Dawn. After waking up disoriented, I found you on campus. You know how that went, and then I went to wait outside the house in hopes of seeing Joyce. I waited until Dawn was out. And well you know the rest."

The Scoobies were shocked to hear all of this. But before any of them could comment on anything else about Faith past, Dawn noticed a engagement ring on Andrew's finger, she exclaimed, "Andrew! You're getting married?"

Everyone turned to the blond young man as Warrick wrapped his arms around his geek's body from behind. Buffy said, "Well, let's see then?"

Andrew blushed as he held up his hand, "Warrick proposed after the team got me out of a plastic coffin."

The blonde Slayer asked, "Why where you in a coffin?"

"I was buried alive because some prisoner's father had a grudge against the lab."

Dawn decided to redirect the conversation after seeing the Las Vegas people's faces at the mention of it, "Well, when's the wedding? Can I be in it? When I'm better that is?" She then turned to Faith asking, "What about you Faith still prefer a one night stand or has someone finally caught your eye?"

Andrew muttered, "Boy has someone caught the eye of Solo. And I'm waiting for that person to call Faith scruffy lookin'."

Faith's eyes flickered to the blonde detective before glaring at her little brother, "Watch it Skywalker."

Buffy had caught her sister Slayer's glance at the other blonde woman before turning her attention to the dark skinned man, "Andy is he your fiancé?"

Andrew grins up at Warrick before saying, "Yes, he is. He's names Warrick Brown."

Dawn squealed, "He's so cute. Andrew you have good taste."

Giles cleared his throat before his tone took on a Ripper like quality, "Mr. Brown, should Andrew get hurt by you. You'll have to deal with me."

Faith gave a slight bark of laughter, "Hey Rick, this is like my 'you hurt him, I hurt you' speech. And I'm guessing you may have to deal with B over there too, if you hurt Andy. But I doubt you will."

The rest of the visit went well without anyone making a rude comment at all.

* * *

><p>ps. don't own the song.<p>

tbc...


	5. Author Note

Universal Author Note:

All fics have been put on hold because of writer's block and lacking the proper muse for my stories. I thank you all for reading them and I do hope one day to pick these stories back up.

In regards to a couple of Guest reviews I got recently.

Guest Reviewer from Coming Home

I wasn't thinking about a Corvette when I was describing it in that chapter. That said yes it's my bad. I was thinking of a very nice sporty car and Corvette was the first name that came to mind. However I was picturing a Camaro, like my dad and step mom had two door with a backseat.

Guest Reviewer Cherry, from The Queen's Slayer

At the time this story is set in the Buffy timeline, Willow has not gone Dark. And that Buffy and Faith did have the chemistry. That said I don't know when I was going to bring the Scoobs to Storybrooke and if I was I don't know when on the timeline it would have been. So like I said Fuffy was a possibility.

Thank you all who enjoyed my writing and I'm sorry about this post.


End file.
